


Sierra's School Summer Camping Trip

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: Although Sierra says 'cell phone' it's not like our current cell phones that can have music, youtube,email,I.M. and internet. Her school issued cell phone has an emergency button in case someone gets hurt in the woods and they need help so help can find them and phone numbers programmed in by the parents/guardians of the students. Most kids have one and most kids parents don't want them to have it as they see it as a 'waste of money' when it's a pre-paid cell phone loaded with $100.00 worth of time but can only be used in an emergency and it's school issued so the parents/ guardians never see a cell phone bill.Sierra lives with Stoker as arranged by her dad who is packing up her old house in Sapphireshire.





	Sierra's School Summer Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Although Sierra says 'cell phone' it's not like our current cell phones that can have music, youtube,email,I.M. and internet. Her school issued cell phone has an emergency button in case someone gets hurt in the woods and they need help so help can find them and phone numbers programmed in by the parents/guardians of the students. Most kids have one and most kids parents don't want them to have it as they see it as a 'waste of money' when it's a pre-paid cell phone loaded with $100.00 worth of time but can only be used in an emergency and it's school issued so the parents/ guardians never see a cell phone bill.  
> Sierra lives with Stoker as arranged by her dad who is packing up her old house in Sapphireshire.

**The early Martian Summer Morning was clear after four days and nights of torrential rain and severe thunderstorms that kept everyone who didn't need to be outside indoors where it was dry and safe. While everyone else in the house was still asleep a lone light brown furred dark brown haired female was filling a large pull along suit case on her bed with things she was ticking off a printed check list for her three month long school sponsored camping trip with her Outdoor Education Class and four others that were also going on the trip.**

**Three months down by lake Ares were going to be jammed packed with lots of things to do and judging by the weather that was being forecast on her bedroom TV with the volume down, it was going to be hot,hazy and humid with off and on rain showers and bouts of cool weather.** **h**

**The list of things she'd need for three months spanned four pages printed back to back: her Field Trip uniform: a red sailor collared sleeveless shirt with her private school's insignia on the left breast pocket,her purple shorts,white socks with the red strip, a pair of brand new hiking boots and school issued ball cap and her own polarized sunglasses, she ensured those were laid out beside the suit case so she could put them on and continued adding more shorts,pants,t-shirts,sweaters,socks,warm pajamas for cool nights and cool pajamas for warm nights and underwear also remembering to put in swim suits and water shoes so she wouldn't run the risk of yet again cutting the bottom of her foot open as she had done the previous years when water shoes weren't permitted in luggage.**

**Sierra picks up her list and pen then looks at the stuff on her bed in vacuum sealed bags with the air sucked out muttering:** _Three months worth of shorts, pants, underwear, socks, girl things,swim suits, camp uniforms, badge quest book, camera, blanket, sweaters for chilly nights all in vacuum sealed bags with the air sucked out, portable battery operated vacuum cleaner fully charged as we'll be in cabins, rain jacket, water shoes, extra hiking boots, flash light, camera.... hmm next up pillows and warm blankets are in the green vacuum sealed bags and I'm almost done packing for this trip. I do hope Flashflare's mom doesn't decide to become our Cabin Counsellor! Last year was intolerable! Poor Flare wasn't permitted to go on the final hike of the outing to Bravery Cave because mommy dear found it to be 'too dangerous' for poor Flare. It's just a short trip twenty feet in to a cave to a bridge across the lake where you leave your battery operated candle, around the shrine and out the other side, nothing to it. Oh can't forget to pack my little radio so we can have something to listen to the weather with in case we have to alert a Counsellor bad weather is coming and something to do on rainy days when we're not allowed outside... mmmmmm...what to take_ **(Notices her running shoes and thinks)** _Oops better not forget my running shoes! Gotta have them for when we're not going hiking!_ **(Puts her running shoes in the shoe compartment of her suit case then thinks as she scans her book shelf)** _A-ha! I see my reading materials for three months! I still haven't been able to read the latest installment of the series I'm reading! May as well take all the books,that way I have enough to read oh and my overhead light and bed curtain! Too much homework, not enough time for reading! Hopefully ole grumpy drawers isn't coming on this trip either! Last thing I need is her going through my carry on again this year searching for 'contraband items'. Books are permitted,camera's are permitted,radios are permitted they're on the list every year, cell phones for emergency calls are permitted how else are we going to call home in case bad weather hits and we have to leave camp early? There's no payphones around to use and the main house doesn't have a land line!_ **(Takes her books and carefully arranges them on the bottom underneath her clothes ensuring to rearrange the clothes over top of the book rack that she zipped closed then carefully laid the books flat placing the blankets,towels and pillows that were in vacuum sealed bags with the air sucked out on top followed by her clothes,toilet kit,followed by the extra shoes and hiking boots then zips up the zipper slipping the lock through the holes on each zipper and locking them putting the key on her night stand and went to the bathroom for her shower)**

**4:30 A.M.**

**Stoker's alarm goes off as he grumbles:** Why so ea--- **(Bolts upright and says to Freefall who was already sitting up)** Sierra's camping trip! I completely forgot it was today! 

**Freefall:** You'd better get up and get dressed then go see if she's awake. Sierra needs to eat and be at the school before seven! I'll go downstairs and get breakfast and her snacks ready. **(Slips out of bed,throws off her night shirt, pulls on her pants and top then stuffs her feet into a pair of slippers and heads downstairs to make breakfast and arrange a healthy snack for the trip)**

 **Stoker jumps out of bed,grabs his clothes and pulls them on stuffing his feet into his boots that he tied up then pulled his hair back into a ponytail and heads out his open bedroom door across the hall to Sierra's bedroom where he knocked then opened the door saying:** Oh you're up! Got everything on the list packed? **(Steps into Sierra's bedroom and picks up the list noting everything was checked off then notices Sierra seated at her vanity trying to tug a brush through her hair and walks over,takes her soft bristle brush from her hands,sets it down and picks up the wide spaced bristle brush and begins pulling it through her hair saying)** Use _this_ brush when brushing your hair! Don't forget your glasses,sunglasses and their case and enough eye glass cleaners to last you until you get home. **(Picks up a hair elastic and brushes Sierra's hair back into a full ponytail he pulled through the elastic as he wound it then topped it with the school issued bow saying)** You're done, now let's go. Breakfast should be ready by the time we get downstairs. **(Heads over to her bed and grabs the rolling suit case and puts it on the floor extending the telescopic handles,tipping it back to roll on its wheels saying)** Alright then, let's get downstairs so you can have something to eat before going. **(Picks up Sierra's hair set box placing the brush and comb in the cosmetics bag that he zipped up and tucked into Sierra's backpack then zipped it up)**

**Sierra grabs her hat and field trip school bag off her bed,her shoes from beside the,heads over to her window and pulls it closed then locks it,closes her curtains and heads out the door letting Stoker shut it behind him and heads downstairs to the kitchen**

**Freefall puts a plate of freshly made pancakes drowning in pancake syrup and a tall glass of chocolate milk infront of Sierra saying:** Eat up sweetie, it's a long haul till lunch hour. **(Heads to the cabinet and grabs Sierra's eppi pen,pulls it out,sets it on the counter and counts how many pens she'll need for three months then opens the cupboard and pulls out the box of needles and sticks them in the red medicine bag next to the insulin pen chest,then reaches into the cupboard and pulls out her allergy pill bottle and puts it in the bag that she zips up saying)** You have enough eppi pens for three months plus emergencies and an entire bottle of allergy pills and aspirin for headaches. Your first aide kit is in your back pack, your cell phone's charged and has everyone's emergency numbers. In the cooler you'll find plenty of _healthy_ food to snack on during the ride to camp. Other than that, you're ready to go as soon as your done eating. Eat up,then go to the bathroom before you go then it's off to school for you.

**Sierra sits down at the table, then starts dumping syrup on her pancakes until they were covered then sets the syrup jug on the table and begins eating until she'd had enough, pushed her chair back and went to the washroom before she put on her shoes,drew her hair out the back of her school issued camp ball cap and put her school issued sweater on then picked up and slid her arms through the straps of her purple and red Outdoor Education Field Pack Straps and grabbing her roll along**


End file.
